


The Perfect Arrangement

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [23]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Banter, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, there was only bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Matt and Foggy step out of Hell's Kitchen for a law conference, but their hotel has overbooked its double rooms.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	The Perfect Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2020 prompt "there was only one bed"

Foggy wasn’t sure he’d heard her right. “So it’s one room, with one bed.” He looked at Matt, who was doing something weird with his face, and then back at the hotel clerk.

“I’m so sorry,” the woman behind the counter began again, “but there are three conferences going on this weekend and it seems like some things got a bit shifted around in all the craziness.” She made what was clearly an attempt to smile but came out the other side as a grimace. “The bed is queen size, so, you know, quite spacious,” she offered as conciliation.

Foggy rolled his eyes and reached for the key card she held out. “Great. Thanks,” he said.

They took their leave of the front desk and made the journey to their fourth floor room, Foggy eyeing Matt nervously the whole way. Matt had already been uptight about having to leave Hell’s Kitchen to fend on its own for an entire weekend, and now this. Could Mr. Princess-and-the-Pea even handle sharing a bed, let alone with infamous snorer Foggy? He guessed if there were ever a night for such an experiment, this was it.

Suitcases dropped on the floor, the two men, tired from their flight, flopped down on the bed still fully clothed in their suits. “I’m dying,” Matt announced without fanfare.

“Is there room in your grave?” Foggy asked. “Or is it a one-man type situation?”

Matt hummed in consideration. “I guess it’s the same as whatever’s going on with this bed nonsense. One casket for the both of us.”

Foggy smiled at the ceiling. He had no idea why he found that strangely encouraging. “Are we…stacked? Like one on top of the other?” He definitely shouldn’t be thinking so hard about this.

Matt shook his head from side to side and it made a swishing sound against the bed sheets. “I’m not spending eternity uncomfortably. ‘S gotta be spooning,” he said, yawning.

Foggy propped himself up on an elbow and turned towards Matt, an eyebrow raised. “Okay, but now you’ve opened up a can of worms about who’s the big spoon and who’s the little spoon.”

Matt yawned again. “I already have some ideas about that,” he said flippantly. Foggy’s heart stopped. Matt continued, obviously ignoring it. “But we _do_ have two nights here. Plenty of time to figure out the perfect arrangement.”

Well, he did have a point.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is officially the last of the Writer's Month ficlets! I'm going to be marking this series complete because I don't see myself doing more ficlets any time soon, but who knows? Maybe at some point the urge (or another challenge) will strike me. In the meantime I'll be working on several longer WIPs. Thanks to everyone who gave kudos to and commented on these!


End file.
